


Taking Off

by king_gaara14



Series: The Emperor And I [1]
Category: Morita Takahiro/Satoh Takeru - Fandom, ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, M/M, Modern Royalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: When Taka's grandfather died, he left something for him that will make his life go upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notice:  
All the names present were only used for fictional purposes. Names, countries and all were just used for only the sake of writing something. I do not own the names and their titles. Please do not kill me :)

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 1**

**TAKA’S POV:**

As I wait at the bench fronting the emergency room, my heart pounds painfully inside my chest, my saliva becomes harder to swallow as it is as hard as stone. My hands, no, my whole body was shaking like a patient suffering from Parkinson’s disease.

Sigh.

Even breathing is so hard at this moment. I didn’t even know what to do at a situation like this. My grandfather is the only family member that was left to me after my parents died in a car accident. He was the only one who looks after me despite of the fact that he is better off without me in his life. He works very hard to give me a better life and work even harder to send me to school. I can’t live without him.

The opening of the door of the emergency room pulled me out of my reverie. I stand up immediately when I saw the white gown that was pushed out of the room. He looks at me intently which made my heart skip a beat. Then he smile that washed out all the worries I have within me.

“How was he?” I don’t know which part of my system voice out the worries I had.

“Mr. Moriuchi, he’s fine. No need to worry. We will be transferring him to the ward.”

I just nodded. Well, what can I do except to nod my agreement to what he said? Ward. So it means he will be staying here for a couple of days or weeks. So it means I need to work triple times this next weeks. It’s my time to repay whatever he did for me.

\-------

“You work for three shifts straight today!??” his eyes are as wide as the saucer in front of him while putting away his cup of coffee, nearly spilling the liquid inside his mouth.

He requested me to see him today as he will be flying to Paris the next day so I need to cover my absence for today last night and as expected he will nag me for that. I didn’t tell him what happen to Sofu-san since they’re pretty close to each other and I know he will run to the hospital as soon as he heard the news.

“I’m fine,” I just said.

“No you’re not. Tell me, what is it that you want that you need to work your ass off?” he was pissed, I know.

“Language please,” I am not really adept to him cursing. As proper as he is, it’s not normal for him.

“Shut up,”

“I told you I’m fine. I just need the money.”

“And what did I told you about needing?”

“Toru,”

“No,” he cut me, “Sometimes I wonder if you really think of me as your friend. You know, friend’s help each other all the time but no, you don’t think about it like that.”

Money isn’t really an issue to him with his parents living overseas with their businesses like god knows what. I know he can lend me a few bucks but I don’t want him to think that I’m just being friend to him because he has money. For God’s sake, he is a family to me. I don’t wanna lose him so as much as possible I don’t like leaning on him all the time.

“You know that it’s not it,” my voice slightly raised. He knows that I don’t like this idea of him.

“Then why?”

Sometimes I wonder if what my relationship with Toru is. Is he my mother, my boyfriend or my friend? Because he nagged me like a mother disciplining his son, and nagged like a boyfriend who’s girlfriend did not call for a long time which I don’t want to because he’s scary to become one and like a friend as he is now, nagging me to no end.

“Toru I’m fine. You don’t need to worry. I can manage,”

“Manage? Have you seen yourself in the mirror?”

Sure I loss a little of weight than before but I don’t care. Sofu-san is in the hospital, I need the money for his recovery. This is not the time to think of myself.

That’s what I wanted to say to him but no, Toru will take it the wrong way so better to not utter a word to him about it than losing him for good.

“I told you I’m fine,” I know that convincing him is as hard as stone and as hard as swimming against the current. Toru is smart. I can’t fool him.

He sighs and I know I did not convince him. I take his hand that cupping the cup in mine and slightly pinched it. “Please, just leave it to me. I’ll tell you when I need it.”

“We both know that you won’t. Over your dead body perhaps,”

I clicked my tongue and grunt a little. “Yeah, speaking of, I’m a little sore all over. I washed our clothes earlier this morning and I broke the washing machine.”

He chuckled. “You just wanna have a good massage, aren’t you?”

“You got me,” I exclaimed and wink at him which he just laughed. “So, can you lend me a hand?”

He just rolled his eyes.

\-------------------

After we finished sipping our coffees, we hopped in to his car and we drove to the nearest spa. He told me that he needs massage too since he was stock with chores for the past few days and needs to travel a lot to run an errand for his father too.

We ended up in Odaiba Tokyo Oedo-Onsen Monogatari. Toyko's largest artificial hot spring complex that is filled with a seemingly never-ending series bathtubs with different temperatures, textures, and foci, such as the special foot baths which really answers our needs at this moment.

After paying, we change our clothes into the bath house yukata in a small changing room. He first peel off his suit and hanged it at the locker provided for us and followed by his inner button up shirt while I slump on the floor.

“What are you doing there?”

“Uhm, I’m kinda tired,”

“C’mon, I’ll help you change.” He said like he is just talking about the good weather.

I stand up immediately when he walks to help me. “I can do this,” I said then started to peel off my jacket.

He just laughed, “You’re weird,” and then he mutters.

After we finished wearing our yukata’s, we walk straight into the pool of hot water. I winced a little when I saw them walking naked and then soaked naked into the pool. Since I am living with Sofu-san, I’m not accustomed in showing off my naked body, thinking about it, surely Sofu-san will kill me if I walk in front of him butt naked.

“Aren’t you going to soak up?” Toru called from the pool.

“Uhm, I’ll just take the shower then the spa.” I told him then run into the cubicles lining to take the shower. I can see Toru shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the back of my head, but I don’t care. As what Sofu-san said, our body is a sacred one, only our beloved can see it and no one else. I mentally rolled my eyes; did Sofu-san think I’m a girl? _Great._

“Excuse me, are you going inside? I’ll close it if you won’t.” someone pulled me out of my train of thoughts so I nod immediately without thinking. Then I realize it too late that I’ll be sharing the cubicle with this guy and the worse is that, we should shower together _naked._

_\---------_

The day end magnificently. After we eat our dinner at the onsen we travel back in comfortable silence and then I slept in his car that he needs to shake me awoke when we arrived.

I bid my goodbye to him and hailed another cab that will bring me to the hospital. Guilt washed over me. I don’t like hiding things from him but I need to. He will understand me if he discover it one of these days.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 2**

**TAKERU’S POV:**

The warm breeze of summer immediately hit my bear arms when I exited the private plane the Imperial Household Agency arranges to fetch me from Europe as if I’m still two that needs escort when going back here. They don’t really need to but they do it anyway.

I inhale the fresh summer scent. I almost forgot that its summer already, if Sofu-san did not call me for a break, I wouldn’t realize its summer already. Well, speaking of, Sofu-san already beaming joy when he saw me descending from the plane. He’s the only one I’m excited to see of all people I know here in Tokyo.

“Long time no see,” I engulfed him in a tight embraced. This is the first time in five years that I can see him. His small built from the last time I saw him is now in a medium one. He’s full white head now, different from the spotted black and white from the last time.

“I miss you so much.” He whispered into my ears which made my heart pounds happily inside my chest.

“I miss you too.” I whispered back.

A cough from behind us pulled us out of our own world. Then we separated and pose back to the business and stiff posture. My father led us to the black sedan parked nearby. I and Sofu-san both take the third car from the front of the convoy then my father takes the second car.

We happily chatted our way to the Tokyo Imperial Palace. Yes. My father is the current emperor of Japan. As per the history, we are the descendants of the sun-goddess, Amaterasu since Sofu-san is the great to the 15th or so grandson of the first Emperor of Japan, Emperor Jimmu. So if we will count it up, I am the great to the 15th or so grandson of Emperor Jimmu and as the first and only son of Emperor Eiichiro, the heir to the Chrysanthemum Throne.

Great right?

But no, unlike them I don’t like the idea of becoming the Emperor and imprisoned myself in the four corner of the palace. I wanted to be free, to spread my wings and do anything to the best of my ability until the end. I wanted to show the world that I can do things on my own and not just because it handed freely to me because I’m the Emperor that they need to bow down in my presence. I wanted to have a normal life, family and friends. That’s why I chose to study abroad, to get away from the heavy weight of the crown.

“What?” Sofu-san said something I didn’t hear.

“Oh, let’s talk about it later.” He just smiles at me and look outside. Yeah right, we’re in the palace already.

I didn’t have time to greet everyone upon descending from the car and entering the main entrance door to the palace when my mother hugs me so tight.

“Oh, I miss you so much.” She sobs in my chest.

I engulfed her in my arms and patted her back lightly to comfort her. If I miss Sofu-san so much, I miss this women hugging me so much more.

“Are you gonna wait until I die before you go home and let me see you?” she punch me lightly which earns a soft chuckle from me. This woman will be the death of me.

“I miss you Oka-san.” I said and kiss her in the forehead and she giggled like a little girl, like she’s not 63.

“Her Majesty, His Majesty wanted to talk to the Crown Prince at the conference room.” The Emperor’s Personal Assistant, Shohei, called our attention.

“Is that an urgent request?” she teased the poor assistant.

“Yes Her Majesty,”

Oka-san just nodded and then pushed me with a whisper to see her after my business with the Emperor. I waved my goodbye to her and promise to see her after.

I walk slowly to the conference room. I have the feeling that this talk won’t do any good for me but I don’t have time to run since the Guard to the Conference Room already announces my arrival. I inhale and exhale rather harshly before the door open and my father urges me to enter and sit down in front of the members of the household.

I sit at the left side of Sofu-san who is at the center and my father, the current Emperor is sitting at his right.

“The Crown Prince is here so we can start talking about the real business now.” Okinji Ryoma speaks. As far as I know, he is the head of the National Diet’s House of Councilors and as far as I know, he is one of the people who wanted to dethrone my father. I’m just wondering why until now he still had guts to show his face inside the palace.

“Is it rude if I ask what business are we going to talk pertaining to me?” I ask bluntly.

“Watch your manner Your Highness,” one of the representatives dares to comment.

“So I don’t even have the right to ask what I am here for. So if that’s the case, I’ll chose to make myself not to barge in to your businesses which won’t concerned me,” I sarcastically comment back which made him shrink in his chair.

“Enough,” the Emperor cut me. “Prime Minister Nagato, read the agenda,” he told the Prime Minister which I’m sure, one of the most loyal comrade of my father and his most trusted.

“The agenda is limited only in discussing the Crown Prince ascension to the throne and – marriage.”

“What?” I blurted out in pure shock. No one told me about this. “Are you kidding me?”

“Please watch your manner Your Highness,” Prime Minister Nagato whispered beside me.

“That’s bullshit!”

“Language Crown Prince,” the Emperor raised his voice.

“What? Are you gonna expect me to just agree with what you want?” I told them and stop up. I look over to my Sofu-san who wears pure worried face and silently begging me to stay and to talk about this. I exhale harshly, “I wanted to talk with the Royal Family alone,” I decided. It is best if I would just talk about this matter with my father and Sofu-san and not with all of these people whom I’m not sure who are in our side and not. “Send them out now,” I told my father who just nodded to Grand Marshal Miura.

The National Diet Head wanted to protest but he was stop by Grand Marshal Miura who is only loyal to my father’s command.

When everyone was out, Empress Haruna emerges inside that is already at my father’s side before I knew it.

“Why? At least explain to me why it is so sudden?” I burst out. “Because as far as I know, you are not going to die any minute now, aren’t you?” That is how the ascension goes normally especially when the Emperor is not even in his age where he needs to retire. He is just 69 for fuck’s sake.

The Emperor stands up from his chair and face me, “I’m dying, okay?” he said which taken me off guard. “I only had 6 months to live,” he bursts out. “And you are the only one who can ascend to the throne. If only I had another son we won’t bother you,”

It’s like I was thrown out into the deep sea, I can’t breathe. No one told me about his current health situation, even my mom or Sofu-san. They strike when they know I won’t have time to avoid it. This is so unfair.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I don’t want to be a burden to you.” a pang of pain strikes me, bullseye. “Son, I didn’t choose this life for you either, if there’s another way to solve this I already gone there so we can’t bother you anymore, so you can live your life the way you wanted it.”

“We’re sorry honey,” my mom voice out and at the verge of crying.

I don’t know how I should take this, me becoming an Emperor in less than six months, my father dying, and me going to marry someone that I didn’t even know. Everything is just surreal. Did I offended some gods or goddesses in my past life that they need to seek vengeance by making my life so damn miserable?

I slump my whole weight at the chair facing my father. What should I do? I dive my face in my own palm and slightly close my eyes. I wish this is all but a nightmare and when I open my eyes everything will be back to normal. Me lying in my bed with my girlfriend beside me, everything is normal.

I inhale deeply and face them again. Where should I start? How should I explain to Sheena about this? I don’t wanna hurt her; she loves me very much even though she didn’t know this part of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 3**

**TAKA’S POV:**

_“Train bound to Shibuya has arrived. Everyone is reminded to stand along the line provided on the ground and stand behind the cautionary yellow line,” _

I slightly massage my neck and stand up at the flat form provided by the station to wait for the train to arrive. I should be back at the hospital before Sofu-san finds out that I wasn’t there. We kinda had an agreement for him to stay at the hospital until he fully recovered which was, I should be also staying there.

He doesn’t know that I sneak out at night when he fall asleep and get to my night shift job at the bar. I’m a regular singer of the bar, the pay is good and the boss even gives me some unreasonable tip, unreasonable because it’s too high to be called tip. Sometimes I wonder why he is giving me something like that but you know beggars can’t be choosy.

So far, for the past couple of days, Sofu-san’s health was going back to normal and maybe two to three days I can finally bring him back to our apartment. Maybe. The doctor didn’t give me any news about his condition since the last time we talk. Maybe I should talk to him later because the clock at the train station told me that it is 30 minutes past 5 already.

_“Everyone reminded to watch your step, please do not push.”_

I immediately hopped into the train when it is safe to do so.

\----------------------

I immediately run into the elevator when my wrist watch told me that I’m 5 minutes late. I grab a newspaper on my way to Sofu-san’s room. When I arrived, he was already up. I chuckled when I saw him trying to peel the orange in his hand.

“Oh Taka,”

“Sofu-san,” I walk over to him and give him the newspaper while I get the orange in his hand.

I peel it for him while he started to flip the newspaper. “Look, Hiroichi is in the news.”

“Huh?” I sit beside him to see who he is talking about. Ah, the former Emperor is in the news. “Yeah, I heard that the current Emperor will give the thrown to his son, the Crown Prince.”

“Oh,” he only mutters.

“Isn’t it too early for that Sofu-san? If I’m not mistaken, the Crown Prince is only 21 years old. Maybe there’s something wrong with the Emperor or the Imperial Family, what do you think Sofu-san?”

“Hiroichi will not allow it.”

“Eh? As if you know him personally, Sofu-san,” I commented while chuckling.

“Hiroichi will do anything for his family.” He continues to say.

Ah, isn’t he a patriotic man? I heard that Emperor Hiroichi is in the same age with Sofu-san and that the Emperor has through a lot of hardship during the time when his family was fighting for the throne as they are the descendants of Emperor Jimmu and maybe Sofu-san has a soft spot for the Emperor.

Well, I’m a bit drawn a lot with the history of the Japanese Government that’s why. When I was young, I wanted to become a historian because I think it’s cool. So let me give you some background of the Imperial Family. As what was written:

The Emperor of Japan is the head of the Imperial Family and the traditional head of state of Japan. Under the 1947 constitution, he is defined as "the symbol of the State and of the unity of the people." Historically, he was also the highest authority of the Shinto religion. In Japanese, the Emperor is called Tennō literally "heavenly sovereign". In English, the use of the term Mikado for the Emperor was once common, but is now considered obsolete.

Currently, the Emperor of Japan is the only head of state in the world with the English title of "Emperor". The Imperial House of Japan is the oldest continuing monarchical house in the world. The historical origins of the Emperors lie in the late Kofun period of the 3rd–7th centuries AD, but according to the traditional account of the Kojiki (finished 712) and Nihon Shoki (finished 720), Japan was founded in 660 BC by Emperor Jimmu, (the great to the 10th of Emperor Hiroichi) who was said to be a direct descendant of the sun-goddess Amaterasu. Today, the current Emperor is Eiichiro. He acceded to the Chrysanthemum Throne upon the abdication of his father, Emperor Hiroichi just 2 years ago.

The role of the Emperor of Japan has historically alternated between a largely ceremonial symbolic role and that of an actual imperial ruler. Since the establishment of the first shogunate in 1199, the Emperors of Japan have rarely taken on a role as supreme battlefield commander, unlike many Western monarchs. Japanese Emperors have nearly always been controlled by external political forces, to varying degrees. In fact, between 1192 and 1867, the shōguns, or their shikken regents in Kamakura (1203–1333), were the de facto rulers of Japan, although they were nominally appointed by the Emperor. After the Meiji Restoration in 1867, the Emperor was the embodiment of all sovereign power in the realm, as enshrined in the Meiji Constitution of 1889. Since the enactment of the 1947 Constitution, he has been a ceremonial head of state without even nominal political powers. Since the mid-nineteenth century, the Imperial Palace has been called Kyūjō, later Kōkyo and is located on the former site of Edo Castle in the heart of Tokyo (the current capital of Japan). Earlier, Emperors resided in Kyoto (the ancient capital) for nearly eleven centuries.

Currently, or as what I’ve read, 2 days ago the Japanese Government announces the abdication of the current Emperor Eiichiro and the reason were to give way to his son. Lame isn’t it? Well, they can do whatever they want with the crown as long as we, the people under them is not suffering with the fast changing of the Emperor we’re all fine with whoever seated on that throne.

“It means he will marry someone soon.” Sofu-san grinned like a psychopath. If I didn’t know him I would dare think that Sofu-san has mental disorder.

“Then? Imperial family’s business isn’t our business Sofu-san,” I just said then shrugged my shoulder to him, “Here,”

He just nodded and continues to read while eating. While I excuse myself to look for Dr. Kyurako to ask him about my Sofu-san’s condition. I wanted to bring him home as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 4**

**TAKERU’S POV:**

After we discussed things at the Emperor’s room, I excuse myself to have some sleep. Since I arrived at the palace, I barely had sleep. We are planning about my wedding to someone whom my Sofu-san arranges for me. Well, the story goes like this:

_When I was young, during the time when my family was fighting for the throne, I was sent to Shunkō-in, a Zen Buddhist temple in Kyoto when an enemy ambushed the carriage I was in. They all killed my escort and were planning to behead me as a souvenir to their leader who was the father of the child they want to be in the throne. I run into the forest to save myself but they are more experienced in the forest than I am, so they outrun me and capture me before I could run far from them. When they captured me, beaten me and then they tied me at the tree and readied to behead me, fortunately, the warrior who captured me started to fall one by one until their leader was being shoot with an improvised arrow in the head and he died. I was saved by that young warrior. As a reward, I promise to him that when I become an Emperor I’ll make my grandchild marry his grandchild to continue on the legacy. And this tattoo in my right arm is the proof of the promise that we had which we made stronger by merging our blood to make this tattoo visible._

And so the search for his savior and the grandchild has been started two days ago. While I already called Sheena and broke up with her, of course she did not accept it, saying I was just making fun of her but I insisted that that will be the best for the both of us as I won’t be coming back to Europe and will be staying here for good. She did not let me go so easily so I told her that I don’t love her anymore, which is partly true in my side.

“Your Highness,” Haruma, my assistant, called my attention. “Your bath is ready,”

I just nodded and walk past him to my room. I immediately peel off my clothes before soaking at the bath tub. A nice hot bath after a long day of business involvement and press conferences was what I’ve been longing for the past two days.

It was past 9 in the evening when Haruma announces that the Imperial Palace Guards had found Sofu-san’s savior and that Sofu-san is going there to meet the said person personally. I wanted to go there too and met the person who made the effort to save the bloodline of the Emperor Jimmu but I’m sore all over from the whole day of thinking, planning and all so I choose to just stay and wait for the news to come later.

\-----------------------

**HIROICHI’S POV:**

My heart skip a beat when I saw him lying on the small hospital bed with his eyes close and lips slightly parted. A smile let out from my lips. It’s been like forever when I last see him, when the first time he grab my hand into his calloused one, when he give me a piggy back ride to his home since I lost my pair of sandals. When he first gives me a drink from the spring we saw along the way, when he first smiles and show me his tiger teeth and told me everything will be okay.

This is my savior, the warrior who saves his Emperor even before he knows it. This is the friend I long to see and wanted to stay beside me but chooses to stay at a humble farm than in the palace where fancy things he can’t afford was laid in front of him.

“Hanzo,”

Upon hearing my voice, he immediately looks over to me, his eyes wide and lips partly open in awe, wanted to say something but too late because I already had him in a tight embrace.

“Hiroichi,” he mumbled my name like the first time he say it after I introduce myself to him.

When we separated, he extended his hand and touches me as if he can’t believe I found him and that I am in front of him.

“You’re here,” he finally show me his glittering smile like when we both arrived at his home and introduces me to everyone else.

I nodded to him and stated to roll up my suit sleeve to show him the tattoo. I look over to him and he smiled. He also shows his tattoo in his left arm.

“So you’re here for that?”

“Yes, as what I’ve promised you 80 years ago.” he nodded, “You still remember it, haven’t you?”

“Of course, I won’t forget the only thing that is connecting me to you.” he happily said. “Your Majesty, how are you?” after a moment.

“I am fine and stop calling me that. I told you, I don’t like it when you are calling me that.” I said, slightly pissed that he can’t forget my position even once.

“You are still the brat kid I remember when I first saw you.” and he laughed. I laughed too. It’s the kind of laugh that so infectious and won’t leave not to follow suit.

We talk a lot more about our lives, filling-up the information we miss for the past 80 years that we haven’t seen each other. I learned that he had no family left to him aside from his grandson who takes care of him. I also learned that, his wife left him after she gave birth to his only son and that son died in the car accident with his wife, leaving the child in his care.

I also told him about my wife died of brain tumor and my second wife who died after giving birth to my son. My son was also suffering from the illness and so it was decided that my grandson will ascend the throne soon and that’s what one of the reason why I came to find him.

He nodded in understanding. “But, we can’t marry your grandson to mine because they are both male and will not produce a heir,”

“Silly,” I cut him, “We are in 20th century Hanzo, everything is possible. There’s this technique they called surrogate so we should not worry about that.” and he nodded.

“When will be the wedding then?” he happily inquired.

“On—” Before I could fill him up, someone barge in cutting our conversation.

“Who is getting married Sofu-san?” he asked so I assumed he is the grandson of Hanzo.

“Taka-kun, come, come,” When the kid approaches, he was grabbed by Hanzo, “This is Hiroichi, the Emperor.” He happily introduces me.

The kid’s eyes were wide as saucer upon realizing who their visitor is. “I’m sorry Your Majesty, I did not recognize you.” and he bowed three to four times.

“Oi, cut that kid. I’m your Sofu-san too.” I laughed and he stops from bowing. “Your Sofu-san and I are close friends.”

“What? But Sofu-san, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I told you one time and you just told me that I was just hallucinating, you silly kid.” Hanzo argued with his grandson.

“Eh?” the kid just scratches his nape in embarrassment which made me and Hanzo laughed loudly.

I’m sure, my grandson and this kid will be the best when they get married. I’m excited to go home and told him about this news. What will be his reaction? I’m excited to see it for myself.

\---------------------

_It was said that, a promise from the Emperor is a sacred one and is also considered a decree. So no one can cut it unless the Emperor told to do so but with consequences._


	5. Chapter 5

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 5**

**TAKERU’S POV:**

It was early in the morning when I was called to my Sofu-san’s room. The Emperor and the Empress are already there, so this is a family meeting. I seated beside Oka-san who is beaming with joy upon seeing me.

“So, what is it?” I break the silence.

“I already found him,” Sofu-san announces, it is not a secret to the family how Sofu-san wanted to see his savior and I can see that he was more than happy reconciling with the said man.

“That’s great, so how was he?”

“He’s not fine as he was in the hospital when I visited him and his grandson said that the doctor told to him to not raise his hopes high because, maybe one of these days he will leave him for good.” 

“That’s sad.” I commented.

“Yes, but at least we still had time to enjoy our remaining days together.”

“What do you mean?” Oto-san asked the Emperor.

“I mean, I invited him and his grandchild to live with us. Oh, they kinda had misfortune as his grandchild was kicked out from his job recently and the landlady also kicked them out of their apartment since they didn’t pay for a month because the poor kid had to pay for Hanzo’s hospitalization.”

“Oh,” we almost commented in unison.

“So, from tomorrow and until his last breath, Hanzo and his grandchild will be staying with us.” He happily announces.

“The more the merrier they said, so I guess it’s not really a problem.” Oka-san happily claps her hands in excitement. Both Oto-san and I just nodded in agreement.

Hopefully, this grandchild won’t give me hard time.

\----------------------------

But the encounter did not happen. The guard that was assigned to be part of the escort team for Sofu-san’s friend to bring them here announces early morning the next day that Sofu-san’s friend passed away.

Sofu-san collapsed upon hearing the sad news and until now he’s been lying in the Imperial Hospital’s bed and refused to recover. Everything turns into a mess when my father’s illness too becomes severe. He needs to be in the hospital but he refuses as he doesn’t want them to take over the palace sooner. Which leave me no choice but to take over, ready or not.

I immediately ordered the enthronement ceremony as soon as possible. If this will be the only chance that I could keep them by my side until I’m ready to take this whole responsibility, then be it.

By the next day, when I thought I’ll be facing this whole enthronement thing alone, Sofu-san recovered and the next thing I know is, we’re here in front of Sensō-ji temple, where Sofu-san friend’s granchild held the older Moriuchi’s wake.

“I…” Sofu-san started upon seeing the grandchild facing his grandfather’s ashes. “I’m sorry for your loss,” he finally utters and then pats the shoulder of the grandchild. “He didn’t tell me about this, I was surprised too when I heard the news.” the grandchild nodded. “Taka-kun,”

Taka turned around and hugs Sofu-san as if he is the answer to all his suffering. So he is the grandchild. Something in my mind clink but I cannot quite decipher what it means. Not until later.

\---------------------

After the funeral, Sofu-san offered Taka to stay at the palace for the meantime as he can’t go home to their old apartment. Taka takes the offer and decided that he will be staying there for a couple of days only until he can get back to his own feet and moved on and get over his loss. Then it’s been decided, Taka will be staying at the palace.

I was quite the whole time the conversation was going on. I cannot interrupt especially that the said grandchild is still mourning over his grandfather’s lost. We settle him at the quarter two buildings away from the main palace as per his request.

I decided to invite Taka to have a look around the palace. Since he will be living here for the next couple of days, weeks, months or so, he had to be familiarized with the whole place.

“Wow!” Taka exclaimed when we walk by the Imperial Museum. “Is this Emperor Jemmu’s armor?”

“Nope,” I simply answer him.

“Whose armor is this then?”

“It’s Empress Go-Sakuramachi’s, the Last female Emperor. She died in 1813,” I answered him. He just nodded in understanding then continues to stroll around the museum.

I followed behind him and readied myself to answer what he is going to ask. Well, I presumed that he is as curious as everyone about the things that were hidden inside the museum.

“Is the Emperor’s crown made of gold?” he asked when we stop at the displayed old Imperial Sokutai at the far end of the museum.

“Nope,”

“Eh? What does it made of then?”

“Emperors only had the three sacred treasures given to them when they descended the throne and not a crown,”

“So, Emperors do not wear crown then?”

“It depends upon the Emperor, for example Emperor Kōmei, he wears a crown made of diamond.”

“So, Emperor Eiichiro has one?” he excitedly asks.

“Yeah, he wears Sofu-san’s successor’s crown which was inherited from his ancestors,”

“It made of what?”

“Diamonds, rubies and jades,” I casually say as if I was just talking about the good weather outside.

“Eh?” he literally squealed. “Tell me about the three sacred treasures,” with doe eyes he asks.

I coughed a little before starting, “Well, three sacred treasures as what the last Emperors call it were the jewel and the sword, as well as the Privy Seal and State Seal. Since year 690, the presentation of these items to the Emperor by the priests at the shrine has been a central element of the enthronement ceremony. This ceremony is not public, and these items are by tradition seen only by the Emperor and certain priests. Because of this, no one knows how those items looks like. Two of the three treasures were last seen during the accession and enthronement of Emperor Eiichiro, but were shrouded in packages.”

“Wow! I mean, even you haven’t seen it? I heard you will be the next Emperor,”

“Nope, I haven’t until I descended the throne.” I told him. I put my hands behind me and walk behind him again.

“Oh,” he just nodded, “Tell me about the story of these treasures,”

I nodded and started to tell him a story like a tour guide, “According to the legend, these treasures were brought to earth by Ninigi-no-Mikoto, when his grandmother, the sun goddess Amaterasu, sent him to pacify Japan. These treasures were eventually said to be passed down to Emperor Jimmu, who was the first Emperor of Japan and was also Ninigi's great-grandson. Traditionally, they were a symbol of the emperor's divinity as a descendant of Amaterasu, confirming his legitimacy as paramount ruler of Japan. When Amaterasu hid in a cave from her brother Susanoo-no-Mikoto, thus plunging the world in darkness, the goddess Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto hung the mirror and jewels outside the cave and lured her out of the cave, at which point she saw her own reflection and was startled enough that the gods could pull her out of the cave. Susanoo later presented the sword Kusanagi to Amaterasu as a token of apology; he had obtained it from the body of an eight-headed serpent, Yamata no Orochi,”

He just attentively listens to me as he halted in the midst of the lobby. Then I continue to talk.

“At the conclusion of the Genpei War in 1185, the eight year-old Emperor Antoku and the Regalia were under the control of the Taira clan. They were present when the Taira were defeated by the rival Minamoto clan at the Battle of Dan-no-ura, which was fought on boats in the shallow Kanmon Straits. The child-emperor's grandmother threw herself, the boy, the sword and the jewel into the sea to avoid capture. The mirror was recovered, but according to the main account of the battle, a Minamato soldier who tried to force open the box containing it was struck blind. The jewel was recovered shortly afterwards by divers, but the sword was lost. There are a number of medieval texts relating to the loss of the sword, which variously contended that a replica was forged afterwards, or that the lost sword itself was a replica or the sword was returned to land by supernatural forces.”

“The possession by the Southern Dynasty of the Imperial Regalia during the Nanboku-chō period in the 14th century has led modern chroniclers to define it as the legitimate dynasty for purposes of regal names and genealogy. And, the importance of the Imperial Regalia to Japan is also evident from the declarations made by Emperor Hirohito to Kōichi Kido on 25 and 31 of July 1945 at the end of World War II, when he ordered the Lord Keeper of the Privy Seal of Japan to protect them "at all costs".”

“Wow! You really are the next Emperor,” he exclaimed.

I tilted my head in the side in confusion.

Then he laughed the one that makes his eyes crinkle. “I mean, I didn’t know about it unless I read the history book but you, you recited it without even blinking.” Then he laughed again. Then he stops when he realizes that I’m not laughing with him.

“I’m sorry Your Highness,” he bowed a little.

“Cut it off, I don’t like being called one.” I tsked and walk passes him. “Aren’t you going with me?”

He just leaped towards me. I guided him out of the museum then to the rooms he will be occupying for the couple of months.

Since then, every day, I knock him and pull him out of his room, offer to tour him around the palace which he takes kindly. Taka loves history, for two days I’ve been with him, talking to him I discovered it. I can say that he’s more fascinated about the palace and its history than me, kinda surprising but also a good thing since this is the only thing I can offer to him.

It’s surprising that Taka is very entertaining. He keeps on asking things in the palace, if I were to evaluate his curiosity I think he wanted to really live here for the rest of his life. He’s literally interested in everything when it comes to the Imperial Palace and the family too. Maybe, if given a chance he might took the crown on his own.

I immediately go back to my room after I tour him inside his own room. The poor kid literally squeals in excitement when he first saw his king size bed and even dive immediately when he saw that he will be the only one to sleep on the poor bed. He even invited me to join him saying he can’t have the whole bed on his own. Did he really think I’ll sleep with him?

LOL!


	6. Chapter 6

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 6**

**TAKA’S POV**

I like Takeru already. He really is the next Emperor. I’m so excited to see and discover about him in the next couple of days I’ll be hanging around here in the palace. I should call Toru and tell him about this. He will surely envy me.

Despite the fact that I’m just using his company to make me forget about the loneliness I am feeling, I still rather enjoy it than sulking inside the stranger’s room and regret everything that I should have done but never did. As what Sofu-san told me when he was still here, it’s not really good to focus on your life regretting your past mistake, life must go on.

I grinned until I slept last night thinking about what else I should do while I am here. I should take picture of me and the next Emperor before he will ascend to the throne. Surely my friends and neighbors will envy me to death. That’s why I’m excited to see what he had for me today.

I happily climb out my bed and run to the bathroom to shower. I’m excited to see him and learn lot more about anything. Knowledge is power they say, you know.

After I take a bath and wear something nice (which is not really fancy since I only wears black printed sleeveless shirt, black fitted rip jeans and converse in my foot), I run into the room which he says his and knock 3 times. Haruma, which I know his assistant opens the door and bow a little to me and I smile at him.

“Hi, is he awake already?” I happily ask him.

“His Highness just woke up and got a shower,” he said politely.

“Oh, uhm, okay. I’ll just wait for him outside.”

“No, I mean, please wait inside Your Highness,”

“What? No, I’ll wait for him outside, and I’m not a royal or something so you shouldn’t call me like that.” I told him and he just smile at me then motion me to enter. “No, you didn’t lis-”

I didn’t even have time to react when he pushed me inside and lock the door behind me.

“Geez,” I just curse internally.

“Hey,”

I was startled a little before my eyes caught the one who’s talking. Ah, Emperor Takeru in just a towel hanging loosely in his waist, with water droplets slowly rolling down in his wet body, with hair in his morning bath style. Handsome, isn’t he? I swallow my own saliva and shook my head to clear my brain from the thoughts.

“Uhm, hi,” I said then smile at him sheepishly. “Did I disturb you?” I ask.

He just shrugged his shoulders and motions me to follow him into the couch in front of his bed. He slump first into the empty chair and I followed suit in front of him.

“Have you eaten already?” he casually asks.

“Uhm, I forgot,” I grinned to him and he just nodded.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Ah, whatever is good, I’m not a picky eater you know,”

He nodded again then called Haruma. Haruma immediately entered the room and bow down a little to Takeru. Takeru whispers something to him and he just nodded then he immediately goes outside.

“What was that?”

“Breakfast,”

I nodded.

“Anyway, what can I do for you today?”

“Ah nothing, I just thought you could tour me more around,” I told him the truth.

“You kinda like it more, huh,” he smirks and then sit straight, “Did the granny told you something?”

“Like what?”

“Just something,”

I think slowly maybe I forgot something that Sofu-san told me but to no avail so I shook my head. “Nope,”

“Oh,” he nodded, “Let me wear some clothes first,” he said then stands up, “We’ll go to the Imperial Garden,” he just said then walks into his closet, to change of course.

I just nodded even he can’t saw me anymore.

\-----------------------------------

“What do you like about the Imperial palace more?”

After we eat our breakfast in his room we strode into the Imperial Shrine at the back of the palace. We offer our morning prayer and we walked side by side into the Imperial Garden which was a garden personally cultivated by the Empress.

The whole place was surrounded by the trees, beautiful and colorful flowers which have different varieties, then at the Far East side of the place where a lagoon lays, lotus and koi fishes are residing. The place has an amazing relaxing aura and fresh air too.

He motions me to sit by the bench facing the lagoon and he sits beside me.

“The palace alone is already an amazing place,” I said, “And the royals too,”

“Eh?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” I tease him.

“You!” he tried to point his finger to me but then withdraw it, “Stop calling me that,”

“Aren’t you the next Emperor?” I curiously ask, “You must get used to it already,”

“And I don’t like it,”

“Eh?”

“Becoming one is not easy you know, you have to exchange your happiness, freedom and everything outside the palace just to be their puppet,” he sighed and looks straight to the lagoon in front of us. He deeply breathe and exhale before speaking again, “Someone told me it’s nice when you become one but to tell you honestly, it’s like you were sentenced to a life time imprisonment,”

I just nodded. Somehow I understand what he means and what he feels. He was born here, he grown up seeing everything in the four corner of the palace and maybe becoming an Emperor is not really an easy task for someone who loves to be free like him.

I heard he insisted to study abroad just to be out of the sight of the palace’s critics. So maybe, giving up everything he loves outside is against his will.

“What if you become one?” he suddenly asks.

“Eh? I don’t really know, but based on what you told me, maybe it’s really not easy besides I don’t really think I had chance to become one,” and I laughed but seeing that he didn’t laugh with me, I suppressed myself further.

“One of these days you will become one,” he said.

“Eh?”

“I’ll tell you now, I’m not easy to be cared of so you better prepare,” he warned me.

“Eh? I don’t know what you are talking about,”

He suddenly faced me, “How does it feel to be marrying to an Emperor?” he asks.

My heart started to beat erratically but I ignore it then, “I don’t know, hahaha, why don’t you ask those girls in the maid quarters?” I grinned. “And I’m not a woman, you jerk!” I wanted to punch him but I stop myself before I can do that.

He just nodded to me and focuses his eyes on the lagoon in front of us. A long sighs escape from his mouth as he slumps his shoulder. I don’t know if it’s just me or Takeru has something he is worrying about that it made him so lonely or sad today.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 7**

**TAKERU’S POV:**

I was looking forward in spending the day, again, with Taka. We decided to hike on the mountain at Aokigahara Forest, just trying it, out of curiosity. I wonder what would be the thing we could find out there. I haven’t been in that place before that’s why I agreed when he said he wanted to go there.

It is quite difficult to say where Aokigahara acquired its reputation as a ‘suicide forest’. Some of the forests’ trails have signs asking suicidal visitors to seek help and reconsider their decision. Folklore says that the forest is haunted by Yūrei. These are said to be the ghosts of those who died in a quick or violent manner and were unable to pass into the afterlife because the proper rites were not performed. Aokigahara is also allegedly a place where ubasute took place. Did Taka wanted to commit suicide at the forest too?

I shook my head to clear my mind when Sofu-san enters my room without knocking. He’s beaming joy upon seeing me.

“Your Majesty,” I bow my head to him as a sign of respect especially that his assistant and my assistant, Haruma, is tailing him. “What can I do for you?”

“Oh cut the crap,” he motions me to sit on the sofa at the far side of my bed, “We need to talk about something very important,” he said, emphasizing the ‘important’.

I tilted my head, asking him to continue. He then motions to the two people outside to leave and lock the door and they did.

“What is it Sofu-san?”

He turns to me with a very serious face that says, ‘this is more important than my life’. I swallow the large lump forming in my throat. This is the second time I saw him like this. The first one is when he declared my father to be the next Emperor.

“Crown Prince Takeru, sit down.” He said. He even uses that tone of him and the honorific. I nodded and then sit down in the empty chair. He also sits down in front of the chair I’m occupying. “This is very important and I want you to listen very carefully until I finish speaking, understood?”

I nodded.

“The Royal—” he cut himself and then continues, “You know already that we already find you someone to marry, right?” I nodded. “And seems like you are close with Taka now, well, you should be because,” I watched him in confusion, “That kid will be— your Royal Consort,” he said.

I just nodded until the word sinks into my system. My eyes grow wider upon realizing it. Sofu-san stops me from speaking as he lifts his hand in front of me, stopping me.

“His grandfather and I made a promise, 80 years ago, that we will marry our grand kids. You know the story already,” he said, “I want you to understand that I am doing this in order to fulfill that promise,” he continues then he stops talking which means it’s my time to talk.

“Wha— So-sofu-san, how—”

“I know,”

“He’s a man, male and we are in the same gender,” I told him, at least to just clarify things to him.

“I know,”

“If you know, then how can you do this?”

Damn! this family is weird not only for making me, the 21 years old son, the Emperor and now they wanted me to marry, for goodness sake, a man!

“As I told you, I already made my promise.”

“But it’s your promise not mine,” his facial expression change and I know I made him angry or sad or I don’t know.

“This is not a request but an order.” he sternly said then stands up.

I stand up too, “Sofu-san please, don’t do this to me. The palace’s critiques will surely use this opportunity to bring us down. You know how they wanted us to make mistake,” I appeal.

“Do you think I haven’t thought about that?”

“But Sofu-san,”

“Crown Prince Takeru,” he reprimands me.

“I thought you love me,” I appeal again, that line I usually use when I want something and will leave him defeated, but to no avail. He walks to the door and with one last look over to me in his stern expression, he slam the door of my room.

I feel like the world is closing in on me. I agreed to this marriage because I want them to be happy and I don’t want to put burden on my father’s shoulder especially now that he suffers with his illness but I’m not prepared to tie down myself with a man, for goodness sake. I didn’t even anticipate it to come. It caught me off guard and can’t have a good come back sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 8**

**TAKERU’S POV**

Despite of the protest from Haruma, we still set out to hike at the forest Taka wanted to go. He was beaming joy when we started the trail. I haven’t done this, hiking, for like a decade now and it made those past long time buried memories to resurface. Like, when Grand Marshall Miura scolded Haruma for bringing me at the Mt. Fuji or my father started to lecture me about some etiquette. It feels like, refreshing to be in here.

Taka was looking ahead of us, not sparing a look at me. His smile a while ago has faded into his lips drawing a thin line. As I observed him, he often shook his head and sometimes hanged it low especially when he knows that the trail we’re heading was straight enough not to look ahead.

And just like that. He snaps when we’re all alone at the forests. He keeps on calling his Sofu-san’s name more or less hundred times as if when he calls for him, he will come back to life. That Taka I know for the past couple of days has gone. I see how devastated Taka was. Until we came back into the palace, he keeps on crying like there’s no tomorrow. As if he just realizes that his Sofu-san was now gone forever. He mourns and cried to sleep. This is the first time I’ve ever saw him so down.

It is the twelfth day since Mr. Mori has been delivered to his grave, but Taka still can’t accept everything. He still refuses to talk to anyone after the travel, refuses to eat and even to come out from the room he occupied.

Today, I will try my best again to talk to him. Sofu-san said Taka needs someone he is comfortable with and that it is my responsibility to make sure my ‘Royal Consort’ is not killing himself because of everything that happens. Though I wanted to protest since one: I’m not the Emperor yet and he’s not my Royal Consort ‘yet’ and secondly: I don’t know how to comfort someone who just loses someone very important to him. I haven’t been in that place ever, so how I supposed to do it? At the end, they still drag me in front of the room and manage to open the door for me. I should remind myself to find another family because they are so awful to me.

I enter his room and saw him at the corner, hugging his grandfather’s clothes in his arms. I walk closer to him and sit beside him, extended my arm to him and drag him closer to me, side hugging him, hoping that I can comfort him in my own way.

“It’s okay,” I whisper.

He just sobs.

“I know it’s not easy but please try to be stronger. We’re here for you,” I said. His Sofu-san is the only family he had, though I didn’t know how hard it is losing someone whom you treasured most, I know it’s hard for him.

“Can you drink sake with me Your Majesty?” he jokingly asks, though smiling his eyes can’t fool me, his still mourning over his lost.

I nodded to him, “Haruma,” I called my assistant, “Bring some sake here and junkies,” I told him when he peered. Haruma just nodded and he left without uttering any word.

Taka just nodded to me. “Thank you,” he said.

“You don’t have to,” I told him. I offer him my shoulder which he gladly takes without second thought. He leans over and started to sob again. I just whisper comforting and soothing word while rubbing his back to calm him. “Don’t ruin my clothes,” I tease him when he started to wipe his snoot with his hand.

“I don’t care, you have lots of this. One won’t hurt your ass,” he retorted back. He fisted my shirt and brings it to his nose and then blows everything from there. Then he looks up and grinned to me.

“You!” though I wanted to punch him for ruining my shirt with his… never mind, that red eyes and bugs under his eyes reminded me not too. I only ruffle his hair and grab him back into my shoulder. “I’ll get back to you after this,” I warned him which he only nodded.

\-----------------

_I wanna dance like no one's watching me_

_I wanna love like it's the only thing I know_

_I wanna laugh from the bottom of my heart_

_I wanna sing like every single note and word_

_It's all for you_

We already finished 5 bottles of sake when Taka grabs his guitar and started to strum it in a tone he knows very well. He said he used to sing in a bar as part of his part time jobs and he really loves singing. He said he inherit it in his grandfather who loves to sing too especially when Taka needed comfort. Should I sing for him too to comfort him? No, though I love music, music didn’t love me. That’s the saddest part.

_Is this enough?_

_I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know_

_And hope one day you'll learn the words and say_

_That you finally see, what I see_

_Another song for you about your love_

_'cause you love the me that's full of faults_

_I wish you could see it from this view_

_'cause everything around you is a little bit brighter_

_From your love_

Though tipsy, he still hits the notes. It was from his favorite band, One OK Rock, which he really loves. I had the chance to meet the band members personally when they tour to Europe. They’re kinda popular, you know. The band happens to be my favorite too and the song that Taka singing now is one of their songs I really admire to the extent that the poster cover they gave me is still hanging in my room with their signatures on it.

_I wanna dance the night away with you_

_I wanna love because you taught me to_

_I wanna laugh all your tears away_

_I wanna sing 'cause every single note and word_

_It's just for you_

_Hope it's enough?_

_I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know_

_And hope one day you'll learn the words and say_

_That you finally see, how I feel_

_Another song for you about your love_

_'cause you love the me that's full of faults_

_I wish you could see it from this view_

_'cause everything around you is a little bit brighter_

_From your love_

_Not a day goes by that I don't think_

_About you and the love you've given me_

_I wish you could see it from this view_

_'cause everything around you is a little bit brighter_

_From your love_

“I miss him already,” he mutters after he strums the last note. I only notice now, while singing, Taka cries. I don’t know why but something within me is tearing while seeing him like this. I don’t like it. I should make him happy more so he won’t feel like this again.

“It’s okay,” I just said. I emptied my glass and grab the guitar from him. His eyes went wide, he didn’t know that I can play instruments, well guitar is my favorite. “Let me sing for you,” I said and he just nodded, attentively.

I started to strum the guitar, trying to familiarize the strings in my fingers. I learned the song from Sheena, my ex-girlfriend who loves to sing too and she’s one of the members of the orchestra in the university.

_With you, everything seems so easy_

_With you, my heart beat has found its rhythm_

_With you I'm so close to finding my home_

_With you I don’t care if I'm a little bit crazy_

_Cause with you nothing's wrong_

_I was broken I was wasted_

_Then you came like an angel in the rain_

_Love used to slip through me_

_Like waters slips through hands_

_But with you it changed I know_

_I feel I'm closer to your heart_

_I am run… run... running to you _

_And I'll keep you safe forever_

_Through the tears through the love_

_And all the nights we share_

_I am run... run... running to you _

_And I'll keep you safe forever_

_Don't you know my love don't you know_

_Two hearts can beat as one_

_Love used to slip through me like water slips_

_Through hands but no more_

_No more lonely nights no more, no more_

_So c'mon c'mon hold on, hold on, hold on_

“Is it for me?” Taka smiled after I strum the last note.

“Nope,” I said and he laughed. Though it’s not the genuine one, I know he is trying to. “It’s nice, right?”

He emptied his glass first before nodding. “Yeah, what’s the title of that?”

“Run to you, Lasse Lindh,” I told him. I also emptied my glass and pour another for him.

“Wonder if that’s for your girlfriend, oh, do you have one?” he asks slightly stuttering from the booze we already finished.

“Hmm, long time ago when we’re still together and no, I don’t have.” I answered him. He just nodded.

“I don’t have either, and I haven’t had one, ever,” he happily said.

“What? It’s impossible,” Girls used to love those guys who had talent and handsome like Taka. So it’s impossible for him to not have one.

“It is,” he said, nodding.

“Why?” kinda curious why.

“Because I’m not attractive as you,” he stutters.

“Eh? So you’re saying I’m attractive?” I tease him.

“Not enough to have them line for you,” and he laughed again. We both laugh to our hearts content.

At least I did make him talk to me. Tomorrow, I’ll make sure that he will eat and back to his own feet and accept everything. Nothing in this world is permanent that there is no forever, just temporary things and chances. He needs to accept the fact that he can’t keep someone, forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 9**

**TAKA’S POV**

Every time I think off him, the only thing comes in my mind is his pale face, closed eyes and peaceful lying body in the bed he occupied last night. I wanted to think of his happy aura, his smart retort every time we argued over something but every time I think of him all that enters my mind is the face I found early in the morning, no pulse and no breathing.

The room that was used to have full of life, laughter and full of his calming essence has become suffocating. After he was buried six feet below the ground, I thought I’d finally become used to the pain from his lost. I thought I’d finally find solace in the pain and comfort in the darkness yet it was still the same agonizing misery every time I woke up and found the room empty.

He’s all I’ve got, all that I have. It’s always been me and him against the world, against the misery this life had offered to us, it’s him and me for the survival but now it’s only me, alone in this world. I don’t know how to live my life without him. Everything in me depended on him. His existence is my existence.

I’ve been in the room for the last few days. Like a child, wishing to all the stars above to bring him back beside me, that all of this was just some twisted dream, nightmare as they called. I wish I had the chance to tell him how sorry I am to promise him a good life when he’s too old to work and I failed. How I wish I could still tell him how much I love him and how much he means to me but no, I couldn’t have another chance, ever.

I hug his clothes closer to me, hoping that it could lessen the pain I’ve been feeling for the past few days, hoping that the clothes will be materialized into him if I hugged it like this. The tears just keep falling like a defective faucet, like there’s a source of water inside me. It didn’t stop even if I wipe it away hundred times.

When Takeru enters the room I didn’t notice him until he hugged me sideways, it was comforting to know I still have someone beside me but this is just temporary. One of these days, I also must leave here.

He whispers comforting word to calm me and he really got that in him. I feel like almost all the burden, heartache and pain has been lifted up from my shoulder. I don’t know but him beside me was just like all the heartaches was just a nightmare from last night and now I was up and all my strength has been stored back.

“It’s okay,” he whisper and I just sob more, “I know it’s not easy but please try to be stronger. We’re here for you,” I heard him say and I just nodded.

When I feel like I have all the energy I had now, I jokingly asks him for a bottle of sake. I tried to smile and show him I’m fine and I don’t need him to worry about me because first of all I don’t want the Emperor to worry about some peasant like me.

He just nodded and immediately called Haruma, his assistant to get us a _Sake_. We heard his footstep that’s getting away.

“Thank you,” I told him. I know it’s not enough though. He’s been here when I was down, he’s been there when I don’t know how to live my life and he’s here when I needed someone to talk to.

“You don’t have to,” he just said. He offers me his shoulder which I gladly take without second thought. I leaned over and started to sob again while he whispers comforting and soothing word while rubbing my back. It’s kinda relaxing. If I had ever known that his hands works magic to calm me, I should’ve requested his presence as soon as possible. Sigh! As if I can request the Emperor to sooth my heartache. “Don’t ruin my clothes,” he teases me when I started to wipe my nose with the back of my hand.

“I don’t care, you have lots of this. One won’t hurt your ass,” I teasingly retorted back. To add the teasing, I fisted his shirt and bring it to my nose and then blow everything from there. Then I grinned to him.

“You!” he pointed to me and I just grinned, not caring about his warning. “I’ll get back to you after this,” he turned his head away and I just nodded.

\-----------------

When the sake arrived, it’s like heaven has come and poured golden food in front of us. I was literally clapping my hands in excitement. This will be the first and last time I’ll be able to drink with Takeru. When he assumed the throne he won’t be able to give this chance.

In the middle of our drinking I remember something and grab my guitar that lies on the bed then goes back to my spot, beside Takeru who is pouring my glass with sake.

I started to strum the strings of my guitar, feeling every rough end of it. I learned guitar from Sofu-san, he taught me this. He taught me to read music sheet too and taught me everything about music. Clearly, he loves music and he wanted me to love it too.

I smile internally then started to hum the first stanza of the song I choose to sing. Notes and Words of One OK Rock, I often sang this to him. I sang this when he turned 95 years old three months ago. When he was well and can still scold me for the wrong note.

“Another song for you about your love, 'cause you love the me, that's full of faults, I wish you could see it from this view, 'cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love,”

He used to sing song for me too when I’m in trouble, when I need to calm myself during exam, when I’m pressured and every time I am down and on my weakest state. He sang me song when I don’t know what to do with my life anymore.

“Is this enough? I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know and hope one day you'll learn the words and say that you finally see what I see. Not a day goes by that I don't think, about you and the love you've given me. I wish you could see it from this view, 'cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love,” I ended the song with a few notes.

“I miss him already,” I mutter mostly to myself and my tears started to roll down my cheeks again like an old defective faucet. I wipe it immediately.

“It’s okay,” I heard him say. He emptied his glass and grabs the guitar from him. My eyes went wide. I didn’t know that he can play any instrument. Well, rich kid at least can play one instrument, right? “Let me sing for you,” he said and I just nodded.

He strums the first note and started to hum the song he wanted play. Everything seems like a slow motion in a movie. The way he looks up to me and smile and then back to focusing on his fingers while familiarizing the guitar string. When the moon shines above, it gives him a white halo like that made him glitter like a diamond in the sky.

That feeling that you wanted to touch him to confirm with your own hand that he’s real and that you are not dreaming. That’s how I feel right now. Something inside me stirs in the view in front of me like it’s just waiting to be awakened or something?

“Is it for me?” I smiled after he strums the last note of the song I didn’t really know that snaps me out of dreaming. Because I’m not really listening to him? Because he’s the only thing I see while he’s singing? I am internally debating if I wanted to shrug or just rolled my eyes for the silly train of thoughts.

“Nope,” he said and I laughed. I tried to, but it’s hard especially that I feels like it’s so wrong to laugh while thinking about Sofu-san. “It’s nice, right?” he asks me.

I emptied my glass first before nodding. “Yeah, what’s the title of that?” because I feel like I can’t hold my tears anymore so I need something to forget that I wanted to cry until I die.

“Run to you, Lasse Lindh,” he said and then emptied his glass too and poured another for me.

“Wonder if that’s for your girlfriend, oh, do you have one?” I’m just curious if he sing that too to his girlfriend. Well, it’s not impossible, right?

“Hmm, long time ago when we’re still together and no, I don’t have.” he answered and I just nodded. Yeah, maybe it’s possible.

“I don’t have either, and I haven’t had one, ever,” I announced. Yeah, I’m a 22 year old virgin, and no one cares about it. Even Toru, my best friend didn’t care but he often bullies me because of that. Can you blame me if I don’t feel like having girlfriend and I can’t even take her to date because I’m broke and still trying to find a good job to sustain Sofu-san and I’s living?

“What? It’s impossible,” shock dude? It’s not impossible for some peasant like me, not impossible for you though. I want to say.

“It is,” I argue and he nodded.

“Why?”

“Because I’m not attractive as you,” I told him.

“Eh? So you’re saying I’m attractive?” he teases me with a smirk. It should be illegal to smirk and still looks very handsome.

“Not enough to have them line for you,” we both laughed to our hearts content.

If I can talk to him like this every day maybe Sofu-san’s memory won’t haunt me still. But no, I need to live my life and need to leave the palace sooner. I need to find something for a living and reasons to still live.

_Sooner._


	10. Chapter 10

**THE EMPEROR AND I**

**CHAPTER 10**

**TAKERU’S POV**

I’m sipping a tea at the balcony of my room. My head hurts due to hangover. Last night’s drinking session didn’t really let me leave unscratched. Especially on what happen when we finished the more or less fifteen bottles of sake. I shook my head to clear my mind. I shouldn’t think of nasty things right now. Yeah, Taka kissing me and me kissing him back is not a nasty thing. Or I kiss him and he kisses me back? Geez! I wanna cry every time I think about it. We even sleep on the same bed. I really wanna go to the temple and asks for forgiveness to the gods out there. What did I do in my past life that they have to punish me like this?

I don’t know how it started. Everything just happened in a blink of an eye without my logical thinking knowing about it.

I ruffled my hair and bang my head on the coffee table. This is insane. How could a perfectly sane person like me let it happen without even thinking? The worst is that I just go with it and I’m not even gross about it. What the hell is wrong with me!?

“Your Highness,”

“Haruma, give me two bottles of sake,” I told him. If drinking until I’m out of my sanity makes all of this thing to go away, then I’ll drink every sake in Japan.

“Your Highness, it’s still five in the morning,”

“I don’t care, just give me what I want,” I sternly order him. I’m debating on sleeping back or drinking or running outside to clear my mind.

I heard footstep behind me so I thought Haruma go and grab the thing I want. He should or I’ll kick his ass and at the end of the day he’ll still get what I want.

“Isn’t it too early for that?”

My soul almost flew out of my body when I hear that voice. My head immediately snap over to the one talking. He grinned to me and slump beside me. He yawns and slump his head on the coffee table, face down.

“When I woke up you’re not there anymore, and then I heard you here ordering Haru for sake, are you insane? Does fifteen isn’t enough already?”

“I wanted to drink until sunsets and sunrises,” I told him.

“Eh? Thus sake made that to you?” he even pointed at my face. “You’re red and your hair is in different direction,”

_That is called blushing, idiot!_ I just pouted and sip my tea. My head hurt more like there was something banging it constantly.

“My head hurts,” I just told him.

“And yet you’re still ordering for sake, you’re insane.”

He sits up and grabs my whole head down into his lap and started to massage my head. His hand was miracle. I hope I discovered about it earlier and end my suffering. He eases my headache like he’s the cure for every headache around the world. Well, he should be because it’s because of him that I had this headache.

“Thank you,” I heard him said, cutting my train of thoughts.

“Huh? For what?”

“For last night,” he trailed off. Damn! Last night was a mistake. He shouldn’t mention it, anymore. “I feel as if the world is closing in on me when he died, you know, he’s the only one I got. I thought everything must end there too, but all of that tumbling down because you told me I’m not alone,” he looks down on me and smiles, sweetly.

I returned the smile too.

He continues to massage me. Maybe I’m thinking too much. It’s not that we do something against the law, you know. Technically, he will be _my_ Royal Consort and _we will be_ in that situation too, soon, it’s really not wrong, right? Argh! Why should I need to defend the situation?

“I’ll leave the palace today,” I heard him say which snaps me back into reality.

“Huh? Why?” yeah, why?

“Sofu-san isn’t here anymore. It’s not that I have connection with your Sofu-san, right? Besides, I need to go back to haunting job and find some apartment to stay.”

“You can stay here as long as you want,” I mumbled.

“I already overstayed my welcome here,” he said and then laughed.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, need to live life you know,”

I sit straight and face him. “Taka, I have something to tell you,” it feels like the heavy weight of this all is dragging me down. Sofu-san told me that it is my responsibility to tell Taka about our situation and they will just back me up when I need one and I feel like this is the right time to do so.

“What?”

“You can stay here,” I almost bite my tongue when those words slip out of my mouth instead. “I mean, you’re a friend to me and a family now,” I said.

“Thank you but,”

“Just few more days,” I cut him. Sofu-san will be the death of me for sure. Maybe if Taka stayed a little more, he will be the one to tell him about the arrangement and it won’t be coming out from my mouth. At least, I’ll be safe when the time comes.

Taka becomes quite. Maybe he’s thinking if he will accept my offer or decline. If ever he decided to then he can. I can’t really force him to stay when that’s also what I want. If he decided to decline then why not take the advantage and chose someone to marry instead of him?

Bad cheetah!

“But anyway, thank you for everything. When you become an Emperor, please do not forget me,” he chuckle.

I just smile and nodded to him.

\-------------------------

At the end, no one can force him to stay. Three days after he talks to me, he immediately packed the small belongings he own and walks into Sofu-san’s room. Even Sofu-san can’t force him to stay even if he chooses his rather demanding tone, he can’t force him.

I want to celebrate the fact that if Sofu-san can’t force him to stay in the palace maybe, just maybe, he can’t force him to marry me. Isn’t it a very nice idea? It’s not that I am fine with the idea of marrying someone I do not know, but at least it’s _not_ Taka. No, do not get me wrong. I consider him as a friend already so it’s not really a good idea to marry someone whom you consider as a friend, unless I have something for him, but it’s impossible. I walk him into the entrance of the palace and see him off. I wanted to see if he really is not gonna stay. _Evil._

“I’ll go ahead Your Highness, thank you for everything.” he bows down a little which I only shook my head.

“We’ll be seeing each other again, right?”

“I’ll save enough money to buy you one bottle of sake,” he grinned. “The most expensive one,”

A soft chuckled slip from my mouth, “I’ll wait for that day then,”

He bowed down for the last time before he hops into the waiting car. They drove away and until they disappear into the woods, I still can’t move myself from the spot. Sigh!

He promised to buy me sake one of these days but I don’t know if I can still drink with him just like what we did from the last night. But if ever we could have another chance, why not?

This is the first time I’m looking forward in seeing someone outside of my family. Yeah, I’m looking forward to that day when he would ask me to drink a bottle of sake with him again.

“We’ll definitely see each other _again_, Taka.”

========================

_So uhh, Part 2 will be coming after this. Please stay with me :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Please do understand that I am not an English speaking person, so expect that there will be lots of grammar errors here. I'm trying, please do not kill me. And I love to hear from you, any comment and kudos is well appreciated. Thank you. :)


End file.
